Parties
by Prosecuting Defense
Summary: At a party to celebrate Nick's reinstatement as a lawyer, Apollo can't help but feel a little jealous as he watches Nick dancing with Maya. Neopollo, Mitsumayo.


Notes: Established relationships for both of the main ships heh. Based off and otpprompts prompt: _"Imagine your OTP at a party. They haven't outed their relationship publicly yet, so imagine the feelings of Person A and B as an ex of their partner – or some extremely important person – puts the moves on their partner while they watch."_ Okay changes? Yeah. While not _publicly_ outed – Trucy knows about it. And you'll see that Maya's not exactly putting the moves on Nick but eh you'll see.

* * *

"_Congrats, Phoenix!"_

"_Great job, Nick!"_

"_Congratulations, Wright."_

"_You did great, Nick!"_

"_I'm so proud of you, Daddy!"_

"_You deserve it, Mr. Wright."_

Nick had his badge back, and of course, Trucy insisted they throw him a party. Apollo agreed – of course, he deserved it. Phoenix may have protested – however, he'd had no say in that matter.

And since Trucy was in charge of organizing the party, her first matter of business was to contact Nick's old friends – of course, without his knowledge of it.

Apollo had had a hand in it too.

It took them a while to track everyone down, actually. Tracing numbers and checking names.

Larry Butz was first – the childhood friend. Didn't take much for Apollo to convince him to come, though there was some confusion when he said that he was calling for Phoenix Wright.

Trucy had to handle Miles Edgeworth. Funny enough, she couldn't find a number for him. So she moved onto the next number, a woman named Maya Fey. In the process of getting Maya to come, she _and_ Maya had managed to coax Mister Edgeworth to come.

An incredibly quick call had Apollo securing some Dick Gumshoe and Maggey Byrde.

Trucy's last call was to yet another Miss Fey, who was incredibly happy to see a 'Mr. Nick'!

And Apollo, as reluctant as he was to do it, had to pay a visit to one Ema Skye. A party for Phoenix? Sure, she'd be there.

Trucy had managed to get a few other people that she'd known were friends with her father to come – people Apollo hadn't really known.

And that's how they ended up a week later, celebrating that idiot in the blinding blue beanie.

_Dear God,_ why did he let Trucy pick the music?

He trusted Nick – he really did. After all, they'd been dating for what, _months_?

Not that anyone – minus Trucy – actually knew about it.

And yet – positioned on the tiny couch, watching Nick dance with her, with _Maya_, he couldn't help but feel… jealous?

She was pretty, beautiful, even. He could understand why that other Fey – Pearl, was it? – was so convinced that Phoenix was in love with her. He lit up the moment he'd seen her, and she brought such a brilliant smile to his face. Maybe it was Apollo's imagination, but it seemed that the hug the two shared lingered a little _too_ long.

The two had decided to try dancing – they weren't very good at it, but the laughter and the expressions they wore indicated they didn't care. They seemed to be happy just in each other's presence. They also seemed to be _too_ comfortable… and far too close.

Apollo didn't even realize the scowl he wore until his sister scooted up to him. _"Somebody's jealous,"_ she teased, a small smile on her face.

He could already feel his face heating up. "'m not jealous. Why would I be jealous?"

"Probably because you think Miss Maya's into Daddy?"

… _She's right._ "You're right…"

"'I'm _wrong_. You've got nothin' to worry about, Polly. Daddy wouldn't do that."

"Yeah, right. Look at 'em, they look so snug together."

"They're just dancing, is all."

"Right now. How long 'til he decides he missed being with Maya and-"

"He's not going to leave you for her – or cheat, for that matter. C'mon, have some faith in him, Polly."

"It's not him I have a lack of faith in." _It's myself._

"Look. She's pretty. Yeah. She's funny, sure. And yeah, she'd been best friends with Daddy for years before you guys met…"

"_Not_ helping, Truce."

"But you're dating him, not her. I think you're pretty safe. Look, they're done now, the song's nearly over."

And Trucy was right. As the song drew to a close, so did their dance. And after yet another too long embrace, they separated. Nick said something, probably along the lines of '_I'll be right back_', and turned to Polly and Trucy, a grin on his face as he glanced back to the spirit medium. Maya, however, had made her way over to the prosecutor she'd arrived with, surprising him with a hug from the back.

"And this is when I leave," Trucy said, a smirk on her face, she said, as she went to join Pearl.

Nick was quick to take his daughter's place. "You don't seem happy."

"I'm fine," he answered quickly, with a shrug.

"No you're not."

"I'm _fine,_" he insisted.

Nick shook his head. "What's wrong?" Upon receiving no response, Nick tried to figure out what could be bothering the lawyer so much. When the light went off, he started to laugh. "Oh my _God_."

"_What."_

"You don't…"

"_What?"_

"You don't honestly think I'd go for _Maya,_ do you?" he asked with a grin.

"… Why wouldn't you?"

"Do you honestly think I'd be the one to go after a married woman? Especially with her _husband_ at the party? Apollo, I'm offended!"

"M-married?" Apollo sputtered.

It wasn't until he finally looked up to see the grey haired prosecutor give the medium a quick peck on the lips that he finally laughed at himself. "I'd no idea she'd end up with _Edgeworth._"

"They were my best friends. Imagine _my_ surprise." Apollo smiled, in spite of himself. "Did you honestly think I'd choose her over you?"

"…"

"C'mon, you should know better than that. Give me some credit, at least."

"Well…"

Phoenix cut him off with a kiss – short, but unashamed. Apollo felt his cheeks heat up once again, and looked around to see if anyone saw. He was caught with a knowing half-smile from the prosecutor, and he knew his face went redder.

"So I guess that means we're out?"

"If you're okay with it."

Apollo sat in thought for a moment, before intertwining his fingers with Nick's. He looked up, with a smile. Pulling his boss – his _boyfriend_ – up, he nodded. "Yeah. I think I am."


End file.
